201ststrykersroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Wolodkiewicz
Name: Emily Wolodkiewicz Rank: Corporal DoB: 2-14-3030 Call sign: Tinkerbell (Alphabet) Affiliated Faction: Free Rasalhague Republic/ComStar Description Emily looks young for her age, constantly mistaken for a teenager. She is 5'1" with pixie cut blonde hair and is very slim. She weighs maybe 100 pounds on a high gravity world. She has a sharp pink scar across her cheek, and other scars on her neck and torso from electrical burns. Traits An honest, forthright young woman who tends to be nervous in social situations. She has a penchant for paperwork and a quick, analytical mind, though she's ill suited to command due to her habit of deferring to any authority figure. A very competent MechWarrior, Emily has gained a bit of a reputation, though it's not one that she is entirely comfortable with. To date Emily has killed the MechWarrior of every every BattleMech she's shot down. She is also a remarkably skilled unarmed combatant, a trait which has translated into 'Mech combat as well. Emily is technically gifted and likes spending time with the 201st's techs. 'Mechs A GRF-2N Royal Griffin she's named Neverland. The Royal Griffin is an ancient and venerable SLDF variant of the original GRF-1N. The PPC has been upgraded to an ER PPC, and the LRM 15 replaced with a pair of SRM 6 launchers. The spare weight from downsizing the launcher is dedicated to a Star League era ECM suite. The 'Mech is also equipped with Double Heat Sinks. She found this 'Mech in the 201st's old storehouses. It had been stripped down for spare parts over the centuries and Emily restored it almost single handedly. She normally loads up the SRMs with inferno missiles. Public Bio Emily was born and grew up on Tukayyid, in the Free Rasalhague Republic. A farm girl, Emily always dreamed of bigger things. The stars seemed so bright in the clear Tukayyid sky that she knew she had to see them. Her first chance at adventure came with the changing of the guard at the local HPG station. Emily begged onto the ComStar dropship which was trading out the small contingent of ComGuard for fresh troops and returning the current garrison to Terra for training. During the trip the young Emily was converted to the Blakist Faith and, on the good word of the lance commander, was admitted to Sandhurst Royal Military College for MechWarrior training. Her grades and ratings were exceptional, and Emily qualified as expert in a number of different 'Mechs. Upon graduating first in her class, rather than join the ComGuard, she gracefully excused herself from ComStar and traveled to Outreach to join a mercenary command in the hopes of seeing even more of the inner Sphere than she could in ComStar. Unfortunately, being a pilot without a 'Mech, even with her credentials, made finding work incredibly difficult for the young woman. She was on the verge of asking for a second chance in the ComGuard when she was notified that she'd been hired onto the 201st Strykers as an Aide-de-camp to a Major Gregor Heimler due to his hospitalization. During the fighting on Scheat she distinguished herself as a soldier rather than simply an aide to Major Heimler, though she sustained several injuries, leaving her face, neck and back scarred. Category:PC Category:MechWarrior Category:201st Strykers